


Lasciare La Vita Santa/Disrobing

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Bath!sex, M/M, assassin's creed kinkmeme, friends-to-lovers, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I work with clothes all day long. Nothing like this ever takes place at work :'(<br/>And after some recent flooding, I know what Leonardo means - the smell of river-water in clothing is. Not. Pleasant.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lasciare La Vita Santa/Disrobing

**Author's Note:**

> I work with clothes all day long. Nothing like this ever takes place at work :'(  
> And after some recent flooding, I know what Leonardo means - the smell of river-water in clothing is. Not. Pleasant.

**Disclaimer:** Ubisoft's toys, I'm just playing with them  
 **Prompt:** _Ezio/Leonardo - Dressing this well has its downsides_  
(Anonymous)  
 _So in the first part of Brotherhood, when Ezio goes to take a bath, all I can think about is how damn LONG that would take. Between all the layers and all the weapons strapped on in strategic places, taking his clothes off has got to take like 40 minutes. So I want some porn that takes this into account. Maybe Leo helps, maybe he gets distracted thinking of ways to make improvements to the hidden daggers...whatever you want._

_In short, stripping. A lot of it._   


*-*-*  


Leonardo was tinkering with his flying machine when a knock at the door brought a welcome interruption to what seemed tonight to be an excercise in futility.

"Ezio! So good to see you, _amico mio_. Do you have another Codex page for me?"

" _Sì, amico_ , if I am not interrupting?" Ezio grinned, pushing his sodden hood back off his face, and dragging damp strands of hair from his eyes; clearly the Assassin had been for a prolonged swim in Venezia's canals.

"Uhm, Ezio, perhaps you would care to partake of a bath in my chambers? There is no polite way to say it, but you have brought with you the aroma of the canal," Leonardo said with a sheepish smile and apologetic shrug as he accepted the sealed pages.

Ezio laughed. "Leonardo, _mi dispiace_ , I was hoping you wouldn't notice. There were some very persistent archers who wished to turn me into a pin cushion for their amusement. I hid under a bridge for almost an hour." Worriedly, he added, "the Codex pages did not get wet, did they?"

"No, my friend, the oilskin pouch did its job perfectly. Ah, my assistants drew a bath for me not long ago, it should still be warm for you."

" _Grazie_."

It took Ezio five full minutes to remove his vambraces and metal cestus when he reached Leonardo's bed-and-bathing chambers.

The damp leather gloves made everything more difficult, and the taste of canal-water on his tongue when he tried to use his teeth to remove the gloves finger-by-finger made him gag slightly. Finally the damp leather and awkwardly-placed straps were undone and Ezio's hands were free.

The bathwater no longer steamed gently, as it had when Ezio had entered the room. He rolled his eyes and groaned. He did not enjoy cold baths. He might as well be in the canal for all the enjoyment he would have.

His paldrons came off easily next, followed by his chest plate less easily; for the buckles for release were on the opposite side to the buckles for tightening or loosening the fit, and Ezio could not keep track of which buckle was for which purpose. He wondered how his father had managed, before realising that Giovanni had had a valet who doubtless had known much more about the man than he had ever let on. Eventually he removed the armour, medicine pouch and knife belt with the Assassin emblem that he loved.

He tested the bathwater with his little finger and grimaced. It was officially cold, now. He loosened the ties at his neck and sides and drew the outer vestments off over his head, giving himself another noseful of canal-stink. His camicia went next, and was so ruined that Ezio simply tossed it out the window on the far side of the room. Finally he was bare but for his greaves and breeches.

Footsteps rattled on the floorboards and ladder behind him. Ezio turned, surprised at an intrusion.

" _Scusi_ , Ezio, I need a copy of my almanac to help me..." Leonardo's prattle died in his throat when he saw Ezio half naked in his bedroom. "You are not yet in the bath."

"And this skill of observation is why people say you are a genius, Leonardo," Ezio teased good-naturedly.

"Why not?" Leonardo asked, swallowing frequently to moisten his suddenly dry mouth.

Ezio shrugged and glanced at the armour strewn about. "There were lots of buckles," he said simply. He reached down to remove his greaves, one foot at a time, twisting his leg sideways and up from the knee, balancing awkwardly on the other foot. Even after opening each buckle, the armoured boots refused to come off.

" _Sciocco ciccioli_ ," Ezio muttered irritably, tugging so hard he almost overbalanced.

"Here, Ezio, permit me," Leonardo said softly, and he was suddenly down on his knees, leaning back on his heels at Ezio's feet, big hands easily managing the damp, tight, difficult leather.

He carefully placed each greave to one side, and then looked up into Ezio's eyes. Ezio suddenly realised that he wanted Leonardo to do something, although what that something was, he wasn't entirely sure.

Leonardo's long, thick fingers trailed up the outside of Ezio's thighs, caressing the skintight sodden linen. His fingertips hooked into the waistband and tugged gently downward. Ezio's mouth went dry and he swallowed audibly. He knew what he wished Leonardo would do.

"Ezio," Leonardo said carefully, taking a cautious breath.

"Yes, Leonardo, please," Ezio said immediately.

"Ezio, I do not think-"

"Please, Leonardo, I - I think I need this to happen with you," Ezio said, hands palm out in entreaty.

Leonardo tugged the breeches to the floor, and Ezio stepped almost daintily out of them, giving his dear Leonardo what he hoped was a cocky grin but was really a nervous half-smile.

He had never been aroused by another man before, but he suspected that he had had this ... affinity ... for the man from Vinci for a while at least. Leonardo was the only person who brought out Ezio's tactile side, by simply opening his arms he made Ezio want to embrace him.

And now he was kneeling before Ezio's cock, and all Ezio wanted was to switch places and please his dear Leonardo. But he also wanted, desired, hungered for and needed Leonardo to take charge and show him what it is to make love to a man. Suddenly Ezio hoped the rumours about his friend were true.

Leonardo's blue eyes focused on Ezio's cock, already at better than half-mast, and the artist licked his lips. Ezio moaned softly, imagining that clever tongue on him. And instantly Leonardo was on his feet, the moment ended abruptly.

"You need to bathe, _amico mio_. Permit me to reheat the bath," he said, suddenly brusque and businesslike.

*-*

For all his frustration, Ezio had to admit that it was a blessed relief to sink into the newly-hot bath. Muscles he didn't even know he _had_ relaxed in the heat.

Hands on his shoulders caused him to flinch and automatically reach for a weapon, until he heard Leonardo's quiet hum, and he relaxed again. Leonardo's sure, strong hands kneaded knots in Ezio's muscles, thumbs edging nearer and nearer his spine.

Ezio leaned forward, his head almost touching his chest, encouraging Leonardo's talented hands to greater intimacies. Ezio twitched when he felt Leonardo tug on his queue, releasing his hair down his neck. Then the hands disappeared, and Ezio was ashamed to hear what was almost a whimper of disappointment at the loss, until he felt those long, strong fingers running through his hair and massaging his scalp.

"Leonardo, that feels goooooooood," Ezio groaned.

"And it is these powers of observation that make you such a feared Assassin, is it not?" Leonardo asked, turning Ezio's teasing back on him. Ezio laughed aloud; it was almost like joking and sparring with Federico, except, he had never hoped Federico would do more, go lower, _please_ , _now_.

"As you wish," Leonardo commented, and Ezio realised belatedly that he had spoken aloud.

Leonardo used a copper jug of lightly steaming water to rinse the soap from Ezio's hair, the hotter water making the Assassin tingle, taking time to massage the scalp with his fingertips, a touch that Ezio felt in his groin. Then he rubbed circles in Ezio's neck and shoulders again, and then across and down the broad expanse of Ezio's back, taking care to be gentle with the scars Ezio had acquired in his trade.

"More," Ezio moaned.

"Hm-hmm! Any more, Ezio and our friendship will no longer be the same!"

"It won't be the same anyway, Leonardo, for I will forever remember how I longed for your hands, your lips, your cock, and I may never meet your eyes again, unless..." Ezio forgot what he was saying when Leonardo wrapped his fingers around the shaft of his cockstand, and tugged and squeezed.

Ezio rested his hands on Leonardo's bare arms as the older man reached around Ezio to hold and tease his erection. The friction of the water in the hands of the inventor was delicious. Ezio moaned and shamelessly thrust his hips forward, silently begging for more of the beautiful touch. A calloused finger sought the sensitive underside of Ezio's cockhead, just at the place where the seam joined it to his shaft, and tap-tap-tapped, and Ezio almost shot out of the water.

"Oh-ho, so you like that one, too, Ezio," Leonardo murmured quietly pleased.

"T-too? Who else? Who else have y-you done this to?" Ezio asked, cursing his shaking voice and irrational envy.

"Why, Ezio, is it not obvious? I am touching you as I would myself - the life of the bachelor-artist leaves one with plenty of time to know thyself," Leonardo chuckled.

"Anyone else I would have killed, to be your only," Ezio murmured defiantly. His fingers gripped the edge of the tub when Leonardo's tapping continued.

"That is not sensible, Ezio, for if I was as ignorant and inexperienced in the seduction of another man, as you are, we would not both be presently nude and wet. If I had not had another, I would not know that I prefer..."

"I have had no other man, and I know I prefer you," Ezio argued mulishly.

"Not all of us are as intuitive as you are, _caro_ ," Leonardo said in an ever-so-slightly-amused tone. Ezio could feel his climax approaching, and groaned his approval. A calloused right hand gripped the base of Ezio's shaft and squeezed. The coming-feeling continued, but nothing more happened; Ezio nuzzled the side of Leonardo's face, feeling bristles from the older man's beard abrade his forehead.

"More, more," Ezio moaned, helpless in his lover's hands. He spread his legs as best he could by hitching his thighs over the sides of the tub. Leonardo tip-tapped the sensitive little spot under the cock-head, and stroked the shaft endlessly, until without warning Ezio's seed spurted up on his belly, and the Assassin grunted, breathing hard. His eyes slid shut, and his whole body relaxed in the tub of cooling water.

"Ezio," said Leonardo, sounding properly amused this time.

"Mmmf."

"You need to get up now, Ezio."

"Nnuh."

"You will not enjoy falling asleep in cold water."

"Nnuh."

"You will catch your death."

"Nnuh."

"I will touch myself for you if you get out and dry off now."

"Promise?"  
*-*-*


End file.
